Republic of the Daharai
The Republic of the Daharai is the direct successor state to the Opulensi Empire. The Republic''' 'is an ''inan, or compact, between the Orders of the Daharai. This compact stipulates that the orders are indivisible, and that together they are the rightful and eternal representatives of the people of Spitos. The Daharai are sworn to protect the faithful, to govern fairly and justly, and to uphold the precepts of Indagahor. Ultimate authority within the Republic rests with the Red Chamber. History Betrayal It was that the Empire languidly wallowed in its defeats, that it discarded its dignity at each and every demand of its enemies. In this it visited grave wrong upon its people. The Daharai spoke, but the Emperor stood deaf to the words of his most faithful servants, and grew to resent them. Slowly a poison brewed against them within the depths of his mind. It was the Emperor's command that the Daharai must be humbled, and so his agents set themselves to do this bidding, eager to see their rivals fall. And so violence erupted throughout the Empire, and civil blood was upon many hands. Heasah, who was Prelate of the Order of the Sublime Thought, and who was master at the Academy of Epichirisi, was roused from her bed by an assassin's blade. Clumsily was she so beset, and she subdued the man, and he was made to speak. Heasah was filled with a righteous fury that the Daharai should be betrayed by the Empire they served. She gathered her Brothers and her Sisters, and so went to confront the Emperor in his palace. Heasah dragged the Emperor from his bed, and set him before his throne. Her voice was cold, and to the Emperor did she recite the oath he swore when he took his crown, that he would be faithful and true to his subjects and his servants. She held that same crown in her hand and she threw it at his feet. He quailed before her anger, but Heasah could not strike him down, for long ago she too had sworn an oath. She would not be so faithless as he, she said. The palace by then was roused, and a great clamour was raised as the Daharai fought the Imperial Guard in its marbled halls. The Emperor at last found his voice, and some courage seemed to return to him, and he named her traitor, and he named the Daharai rabid dogs, and he said that he was right to put them down. She simply stood before him, even as the Guard overwhelmed those few Daharai, and she was thrown down and clapped in irons. At dawn she was roasted upon the gridiron in the Imperial Square. Even as she cooked she cried out, and she spoke her oath again, and called upon the people to be Mindful, and to be Righteous, and so know Justice when it was before them. But the Emperor's men held sharp steel, and so the great crowd was silent, and slowly filtered away as the scent of burning flesh filled the square. They remembered her words, though, and they spoke them to each other, and those words flew as on the wind to the south and to the north as banners of rebellion were there raised. The Emperor had fashioned his own undoing, and this the Daharai would not forget. Category:Countries Category:Opulensi